Candy Loves
by silverpandora
Summary: Candy can come in different flavors, just like love, some are sweet, and some can be sour. Mia is the main character in this story, but it changes to the point of view of Casey, Lula; Nathaniel, and Castiel. Watch as these love stories become twisted and tangled, in the end which ones will last and which ones will sever? This is my first fanfic, so please review! Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1: Mia and Casey

**Mia's POV**

Mia bit her lip and paced the hallway, back and forth. She walked almost all the way to the end before wheeling around and turning back again. "Okay, okay, I gotta do this, here goes" she thought. Taking a deep breath she opened the doors to the courtyard and strolled outside. There he was, his signature red hair standing out against the dark leather of his jacket as he stood arms folded in the yard. She always wondered why he just stood there staring off, but he said he was "contemplating". Her heart pounded nervously and she gulped in some air to try to calm it.

"Hey Castiel." She chirped.

He looked lazily at her and smirked. "Hey princess, what's up?" That was his nickname for her ever since that incidence… She glanced away, but then forced herself to look at his eyes, hoping her face wasn't red.

"Um… well I was wondering what you're up to this weekend, do you have any plans?"

"Well I was going with Lysander to a gig, but that's this Saturday, I'm free the rest of the week though. Why, you wanna ask me out?" she inhaled sharply and blushed, knowing it was just a joke but still… why does he always tease her like this?

"Maayybee" she teased back "I just wanted to hang out, wanna go to the mall this Sunday?" "What, like a date? Well no thank you then." He said bluntly. Her eyes widened "W-what?"

"Relax, I'm kidding," he laughed, " sure we can hang out, want me to pick you up at your house at 12?"

"Sounds good Castiel," she laughed too, a bit nervously. "Anyways, I gotta go now, I guess I'm an unofficial member of student council because Nathaniel keeps asking me to do all this shit for him" she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Aha, well good luck with that" he winked goodbye and she was off again, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"So far so good", she thought, "I can't wait to see him Sunday, I'm going to do it, God I'm nervous, I've never asked someone out before." She brushed back her short ash brown hair and smiled. At first she had found Castiel to be trouble, he seemed like any other delinquent, but then she had made him smile, not a smirk but an actual smile where his eyes softened and his cheeks tinted red, and she started falling for him. The bad guy thing was just an act, he was actually really smart, and nice too, if he liked you that is, and she knew that he definitely liked her.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Amber marching her way down the hallway toward her. "Hey slut, you planning on making your move on Castiel now? Psh, you don't have a chance, why don't you know your place already?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder while Mia observed her calmly.

"Stalking me again? I'm flattered Amber, but c'mon, get a life, maybe if you had a boyfriend you wouldn't be so creepy. But we all know that's not happening anytime soon." She laughed and tossed her short hair back, imitating Amber, then dashed into the council room before she could hear Ambers snide comeback. "God she makes me mad, who the hell does she think she is? Cant she get a life already?" Fuming, she made her way to Nathaniel.

"Hey M- what's wrong?" Nathaniel's face showed worry as he noticed Mia's scowl.

"Your stupid sister again," Mia ranted, "she's pretty much stalking me, it's so annoying." Nathaniel frowned, the look of worry being replaced by his longstanding acceptance of his sister. "Just ignore her Mia, she just likes the attention."

Mia bit her tongue, she knew nothing she could say would get through to him, why did he love Amber so much? His little beloved sister was a no good bully. That was one of the reasons she liked Castiel over him, he was so ignorant when it came to things like this. She sighed and changed the subject. "Anyways, I got that student survey like you asked." She set it on one of the desks.

Nat picked it up and smiled at her "Thank you so much for going through all that trouble, everyone is so busy with the banquet coming up, and one of our sponsors dropped out on us. Casey, can you come get these?" he called over to a girl with curly red hair and dark brown eyes. Mia didn't know much about Casey, the secretary of student council, except that she was going out with Nathaniel as of last month. Casey came over and smiled sweetly at Nathaniel as she stacked the papers, he smiled back, then turned back to Mia. "By the way, do you think you could be free this Sunday to help out with preparations for the banquet? We need to go shopping and organize a list, then make decorations for it. They'll be food also, I think pizza, since we'll be staying late."

"Sunday? No sorry, I'm going somewhere with Castiel that day" she braced herself for the glare that followed, and sure enough there it was.

"Castiel? Why would you go out with him? Mai, he's no good, he's a jerk, you shouldn't hang around a delinquent like him, he'll just drag you into some trouble. I thought you were smart enough not to get involved in him!" In the background Casey fidgeted and looked uneasy.

"I can handle myself, okay Nat? Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl. It's no big deal anyway." She hated how he patronized her about liking Castiel, sure they were friends, but what right did he have to tell her who to go out with? She scowled and glared at him angrily.

Nathaniel sighed and turned away. "Alright whatever, but if you do have time off we could really use some extra hands. Just don't bring him anywhere near here." He went back to looking over some papers and ignored her. Mia left, feeling a bit agitated. Nathaniel was almost as bad as his sister, always judging her and getting in her business, the whole lot of them were busy-bodies! But she couldn't stay mad at Nathaniel, he was sweet, and if he hated anyone else but Castiel she would listen to him, as a friend, but she knew Castiel now better than Nathaniel did, and Nathaniel was wrong about him.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

"Nathaniel, what was that about?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together in anger. She hated the way he was always talking to that girl, the way he always got involved in her life.

"What was what darling" he asked, distracted, as he looked over papers.

"The whole thing with Castiel! Why do you care what she does so much?" she felt uneasy about his constant worry over that girl, he had promised her when they had started to go out that he didn't like her anymore, but she felt sometimes he couldn't help but care about her.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's nothing Casey, she's a good friend, and I don't want to see her get hurt by some jerk. You know how Castiel is."

"I suppose, just let her do what she wants though, some girls are into bad guys" Casey's jealousy was flaring up again, she had fought tooth and nail for Nathaniel against all his other admirers, and she wasn't keen on letting him go off loving someone else. She had had a crush on him since middle school; he was always the hero to her, always the person she looked up to most. She had jumped at the chance to be his secretary, and loved it even though she often spent sleepless nights helping him out. Last month she had shyly confessed her love to him and to her amazement he accepted it, and even took her on a date! When he asked her out a week after she had made him promise she was the only one, She had known that he had like Mia for a while, but that had been months ago, although it still made her uneasy to know how many girls would take her place as his girlfriend.

Every second she spent with him was amazing, he had this golden aura that she loved being around. When he hugged her she felt her heart stop, and his aura was the only thing that made it beat again. Then their first kiss had been a few weeks ago, they were saying goodbye in the hallway at night, just the two of them. He had grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Casey, I love you," the sweet kiss that followed had been bliss. He pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds, then kissed her cheek and her forehead. When he walked her home afterward she had shyly leaned forward and kissed him again. It was her first kiss, and since then she made sure they kissed every day. But when he saw her worrying over Mia her stomach had knotted into a ball and she felt the jealousy take hold of her. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him then leaned her head on his shoulder "I don't like seeing you worry about anyone else but me" she complained.

He laughed and pulled her closer "I know darling, but that's my job remember? I have to worry about everybody."

"I guess, just don't take it to far" she smiled and pulled away, giving him a sassy wink as she walked back to her desk. Frieda, her rival, was in the corner of the room glaring at her, and Casey playfully stuck out her tongue. "Ah, it feels good to be hated by every other girl."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, there will be more soon. Please review and make any suggestions, constructive criticism is also welcomed! This is my first story so be gentle! I'll make sure to update every week**

**I promised lemons, so here's a sneak peek at next week's chapter: Spoiler!**

She noticed his huge erection pushing at the entrance of his jeans, and hungrily ripped his belt off. "Not so fast" he chuckled. " I have to have my fun with you first." He pulled her tight jeans off, then rubbed her wet pussy outside her underwear as she squirmed in delight. Pulling her panties aside, he slipped his middle finger in her entrance, swirling it around inside her as she moaned. "You want more babe?" "Ohhh God yes!" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2: Lula

**Sunday morning**

**Castiel's POV**

Castiel stood outside of Mia's apartment and waited for her to let him in. It was taking a while, but finally he heard hurried footsteps and finally the door cracked open. "Oh! You're early Castiel," Mia scolded.

"What, you think I'm the kind of person who always shows up late?" he asked, smirking.

"No… I'm just not ready yet… you can come in but I just need to do a few things." He followed her inside, and finally noticed that her hair was damp and she was barefoot. He sat on her bed while she blow-dried her hair in the bathroom. Looking around he was surprised how girly her room looked, he knew she was into rock like him, but he had also known she wasn't into the whole fad. She had a stuffed bear on her dresser, pink bed sheets, and girly things laying everywhere. He also noticed the edge of a bulletin board behind her door, and out of curiosity he stood up to see what was on it. Grabbing the handle, he started to push the door shut to take a look.

"Hey stop!" Mia appeared and quickly pushed the door back. "You can't look at that stuff, its personal!"

"What? Then why is it on the wall?" Castiel asked, feeling rebuked.

"Because it's MY room! Usually people don't go snooping around other people's rooms!" She seemed really upset by this, but she was blushing with embarrassment. Whatever was on that board must have been very important to her.

"Fine, fine, maybe some other time then. I AM going to find out what's so personal that you put it right on your wall for everyone to see." Castiel grinned, but he let the issue go for now.

"Sheesh, you… Will you at lease sit down and behave while I put by shoes on?" He laughed and plopped on her bed as she zipped up a pair of boots. She looked pretty good, her short brown hair was swept into a short pony tail, her hazel green eyes stood out against a black halter top and a jacket, with a short plaid skirt and her boots.

"What are you staring at?" she teased, but she was blushing as he looked at her.

They made their way to the mall, which was across town but being a small town it wasn't far. After going to a few stores they stopped to hang out at the food court. Castiel tried to make conversation, Mai was being oddly silent all of a sudden. She sipped her orange Julius and started at the crowd of people on the floor below. "Anything on your mind?" he asked, he had finished his shake and was now leaning on his hand, watching her. She glanced at him and blushed, looking away quickly. He smirked, she was so cute, but even though she was acting coy he thought he could guess what she wanted to say to him.

"Castiel… um…" she bit her lower lip while she tried to put her thoughts into words." I've been thinking… I… I kind of… no not kind of I DO… but…. I like you…." She met his gaze and her face was beet red. "I like you Castiel." She finally said.

He smiled and sat up straight, reaching out his hand to cover hers. "I like you to Mia." He answered.

"Castiel…. Do you want to go out? With me?" She asked. He laughed and pulled her close, awkwardly kissing her cheek over their mess on the table. "Sure Mai, I was actually going to ask you that if you hadn't asked me first."

Her face fell, but she smiled halfheartedly. "Oh… I'm sorry…. So I guess now wasn't a good time?"

"No it was great, Mia, I'm glad you asked me. I like you a lot." He regretted saying that, it had took her a lot of courage to ask him herself.

But Mai smiled at him and touched his cheek. "So you're my boyfriend now huh?"

"Yep, and your my uncle"

"What?"

He laughed "My girlfriend silly, what else?"

She laughed too and playfully hit him. "Hey, this was supposed to be a serious moment."

"C'mon, you know I don't do serious" the two of them laughed together for a while, but he doubted she really knew how serious he was about this, Castiel hadn't dated anyone for two years, for a good reason, but Mia was the first person to actually connect with him since then. That he would go out with her was proof that he really did have feelings for her, she was the first girl in a very long time that he opened up to.

When he walked her home after a few hours, she stood outside her door and pecked him on the cheek. "Well, I had fun, Castiel, thanks." She turned to open her door, but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"That's it? Don't I get a real kiss?" He smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"Castiel it's only been one-" she protested, but he cut her short by pressing his lips to hers. His tongue probed her lips, and finally she opened them to let him in. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close until their bodies were pressed against each other. Their tongues fought for dominance, until his finally won, and he explored her mouth, biting her lips and making out with her for a few minutes until he pulled back. He looked at her face, which was bright red, and suddenly realized that this might have been her first kiss. "Mia, haven't you ever made out before?"

"O-of course! You're not my first boyfriend, I've just never made out on my first date before." She pouted playfully and turned away.

"Heh, well then why don't you let me in and we can do it some more?"

"Mmm… alright, just don't do anything sneaky!" she opened her door and stood aside for him.

"Yeah right, you know I'm a perfect gentleman." He made his way to her couch and plopped down, and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

She laughed sarcastically and sat across his knees. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his face. "I have experience kissing too you know." She nibbled at his lower lip before finally putting her lips over his. They made out some more, and she proved just how good she was at making out. Castiel felt his dick getting hard, and started letting his hands explore her body. He squeezed her tight ass to him, then ran them up her hips and thin waist, finally letting them linger at her small breasts as he gouged her reaction. She moaned a bit, and he took that as his cue to continue. He cupped his hands around her breasts, feeling her hard nipples through her thin bra. He massaged them and squeezed her nipples, making her whimper in submission. Her kissing became more desperate and his dick got harder. He ran his right hand down her body, and slipped it under her skirt. His index finger started stroking her panties, and he noticed with pleasure a wet spot there. He pushed his finger up more until he felt her pussy lips and rubbed them harder. But Mia made a sharp noise and pushed him back.

"Castiel," she panted, "that's too much, I'm not- I don't want you to do that yet." She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry… I'm still…." She twisted her lips and paused.

"You're still a virgin?" He guessed. She bushed harder and nodded. "That's alright, we'll hold off on this for some other day."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you. Anyway… it's getting kind of late…"

He laughed and kissed her again, sweetly this time. She pressed her head against his chest and hugged him close to her. "Bye Mia, I'll walk you to school tomorrow alright?"

"Good, don't be late!" she wagged her finger at him, then leaned forward to kiss him goodbye.

Castiel chuckled as he walked out of her apartment, Mia was going to be fun to have as a girlfriend, and he was happy she was a virgin, and excited to one day make her not a virgin. He was already on the street when he remembered something. "Shit, I forgot to look at her bulletin board!"

* * *

**Next day**

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Ugh, did you hear who Castiel's going out with now?"

Nathaniel was walking down the hallway of school when he heard two girls talking, hearing Castiel's name he stopped to listen. "What did he do now", he thought, Nathaniel always found out about Castiel's misdeeds in this way.

"No. I didn't, who?" Both the girls had dyed hair, and looked to be Castiel's type. "Her name is Mia, Mark saw them walking to school together, and started talking to Castiel and he said they had just started dating." "Omg! What? I didn't even know he was interested in anyone! Damn it!"

Frowning, Nathaniel continued walking. He felt more angry than he had felt in a long time. Mia had ignored him the other day and gone out with that jerk. "Damn it Mia, why didn't you listen to me, this could never turn out good! Why is she interested in that jerk for anyway?" He continued ranting in his head until he reached his first class. The bell hadn't rung yet but he always arrived early. He continued thinking throughout the class, until he decided to confront Mia about this. She had to know about Castiel, because he couldn't imagine Castiel telling her about all the trouble he gets into, and what a bad person he is. He waited for her in the hallway, and finally saw her walking towards him. He bit his lip and stepped toward her before she could react.

"Mia! Mia, I heard you're going out with Castiel now." He had to take a breath to calm himself down.

"Yeah, since yesterday." She sounded a bit wary, probably expecting some disapproving speech condoning her actions.

"…Mia. I really don't think you should do this, I know you think you know Castiel, but you don't. Did you know he almost got arrested? Or that he was into drugs? You could do so much better Mia, I really think you should break-" she cut him off before he could finish his rant.

"Nathaniel, can't you stop being a jerk for one second?" Mia cried, her fists were clenched at her sides and she was practically shaking with anger. "Can't you see I'm happy? I don't know what your problem is, but please, stay out of my life. I don't need your approval, and I damn well don't need you to tell me I'm doing everything wrong every time you see me." She turned on her heel and stormed away before Nathaniel could get another word in. "What the hell? Now I'M the bad guy?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and tried to understand why a girl like Mia would even go for someone like Castiel.

He stayed in a bad mood for the rest of the day. After school he sat in the Student Council room and started crunching numbers to take his mind off Mia, but to no avail. He was glad he hadn't seen Castiel at all today, he was so angry that they probably would have gotten in a fight again. "See if I try to help her out, when she comes crying that Castiel is a jerk I'm not even going to feel bad for her… Well… of course I will, but if she had just listened to me then she would have never been hurt in the first place!" Suddenly he felt an arm on his shoulder, and looked up to see Casey standing over him looking worried. "Oh, hi darling. You won't believe it, but Mia started dating Castiel, and she wouldn't even listen to me when I told her about him!" He put his head in his hand and shook it with disbelief, he expected Casey to say something about Mia, but instead she just stood there with a frown on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Nat… why didn't you meet me today, you always meet me in the hallways and at lunch, but I didn't see you until now." Nathaniel didn't notice that her voice was quiet and her eyes showed her depression.

"I was busy, I had to find Mia, then she put me in a bad mood all day and I forgot. I'm sorry, darling, I'll make it up to you." He reached out to her but she drew back. He looked up at her in confusion, "What it is?"

"Nat… I can't believe you're obsessing over her! Why do you care so much, just let it go! Do you- do you still like her? You forgot about me because of her so you must…" She turned away from him and he could tell she was on the verge of crying. He tried to take her hand but she jerked it away. "I need some time alone." She didn't even look at him as she walked out the room.

Nathaniel sunk in his chair and rested his head on his hands again. Now he had even more to worry about: Mia was setting herself up for heartbreak, Casey thought he was in love with Mia, and on top of all that he still had his problems with Student Council, they were way over their budget this year.

He sighed, "I wish something would happen to fix this mess." He decided to wait to confront Casey, she was the type of girl who needed time to think, and would approach him when she felt comfortable. He was sure she would realize she was over-reacting, didn't she trust him at all? He sighed and continued working again, and only stopped when the sun started to set and he headed home.

The next day he could tell both Casey and Mia were avoiding him, and Castiel might have been too, if he was even at school. He felt his anger building up throughout the day, and after school when he saw Mia on Castiel's lap in the courtyard, making out with him, it took all his willpower not to go over there and punch Castiel in his face.

"Maybe I am into Mia... but that can't be, she's just a friend and I'm worried about her." He expected Casey to come to the meeting after school but there was no sign of her, and the next day was pretty much the same. "Why is she so mad? If she would listen she would understand that I'm just worried about Mia. Mia has been my friend longer than Casey has been my girlfriend, and she needs to stop being so jealous .." But wasn't he being jealous towards Mia? All these feelings were confusing him. For Casey's sake, he finally decided to let Castiel go, Mia would learn that she made a mistake eventually. When he saw them together again as he was walking home, he didn't even spare a glance toward them this time.

* * *

**Wednesday night**

**Lula's POV**

The park by her apartment was dark, since there was only a few streetlamps. Lula sat on the swing and slowly dragged her heels in the gravel beneath it. It had been two years since she had been in this town, and she had somehow ended up living in the same apartment she used to live in. The whole apartment complex had been remodeled, and it was no longer the rundown hole she used to live in (but it was twice as expensive now), so it wasn't exactly the same, but like her it had changed a little, for the better.

She began swinging higher, trying to capture that feeling of flying that she used to love when she was little. She hadn't wanted to come back, her life in the city was the best time she had, but there were things she had to make up for here, so she could finally feel free of her past. Her feet kicked her higher into the air, and at the last minute as she reached as far as she could go, she let go of the swing and flew into the air. The adreline rush suddenly kicked in and she felt that thrill of fear as gravity pulled her down, she tried to land on her feet but tripped and ended up on her knees. "Ow, shit."

"You okay?"

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone behind her. Wheeling around she came face to face with a boy walking a dog. She brushed herself off and turned away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She started to walk away to avoid any awkward conversations, when the boy stopped her.

"Wait! Aren't you… Lula?"

She turned around and started at the boy, it was dark and he looked unfamiliar. He had red hair and a jacket zipped up, and his dog was huge, almost coming up to his waist. "He must be someone from the school that remembers me." she thought. "Yes…" she answered finally.

"Well? You don't remember me?" the boy said impatiently.

"Nope," she put bluntly. She was much more interested in his dog than the boy himself, and bent down to let him sniff her hand to see if he was friendly. The dog sniffed it a few times before running his tongue over it. "Your dog sure is cute though!" She ruffled his fur, feeling a collar underneath his thick top coat. "Demon…" she read. "He doesn't act like a demon though." She sat back on her heels as she tried to put light on the feeling nagging at her. "I think I knew a dog named Demon once, but he was just a puppy… This is a Belgium Shepard right?"

"Yep." The boy was staring at her with an amused smirk on his face. She stared back at him and tried to place where she had remembered the puppy before… Suddenly it clicked.

"You can't be… Castiel?" She gasped and looked at his bright red hair again. "What the Hell did you do to your hair? Did you fall in a tub of tomatoes or something, it looks awful."

"Wow, thanks, it's been two years and the first thing you do is insult my hair," the surly boy complained.

"Well it does. Why do people die their hair red, it never looks good."

"Remember when you got purple highlights? That never looked good either." Castiel shot back.

"Please, that looked great on me." She laughed and stepped back. "Anyways, it was nice to see you again, but I'll see you at school next week, I'm still in the process of moving."

"Wait… you're leaving already? What are you even doing back here?" Castiel asked.

Lula frowned and thought about how to answer that. She wished Castiel would just let her go, she didn't want to get involved with him again since she was trying to become a better person, and it looked like he was becoming worse. "I passed all my classes at my last school, but I still have to make up some classes here that I failed, mostly electives that they didn't offer as summer school at my old city."

"What's the big deal with that? It's just a few F's."

"No… I made up all the other classes I failed, so I have a really high GPA now, but those F's are really bringing me down." She sighed in frustration, how could he ever understand? She wasn't a delinquent anymore.

"… I see, that's really good then, I'm glad to see that you're doing a lot better." He smiled at her, and Lula felt surprised by his reaction. "Hey, want to walk Demon home with me? You used to love to walk home when he was a puppy. "He offered the leash to her, and she hesitatingly took it. She did love Demon, but Castiel was basically asking her to go to his house. She thought about it for a while, but then decided, what the Hell? She felt sure she wouldn't be influenced by him, she never was before, and besides, Castiel had been a good friend to her, she would hate to treat him like a stranger now. Taking the leash, the two of them started chatting as they walked to his house a few blocks away. She learned that he had quit smoking weed after she left, it had been her fault primarily that he had started in the first place. She was disappointed to learn that he still smoked, but he made up for it by trying harder in school, even though he was frequently late or absent. She asked about his realitionships, and learned he recently started going out with someone. "But we haven't done anything yet, she's a really nice girl, I think you would like her, she's probably the most preppy girl I've ever gone out with though."

"Well considering that one girl you dated, you know the rock star one? you couldn't do worse than her." The two of them laughed about that, until he finally asked about her love life. "I haven't had any, boys are my lowest priority now, I've had a few ask me out but I'm just not interested."

"Ah, I see…" he was silent for a while, and she could almost feel he was disappointed. Or relieved? Castiel could be hard to read sometimes. The two of them had gone out before she left, but that was anything but a serious relationship, the two of them had dated all sorts of people before that and it was only a matter of time before they had gotten together. But Castiel had been crushed when she left, and she began to worry that he wasn't over her…

Finally they reached his house, and she walked Demon inside and started wrestling with him. His paws twitched as she got him on his back and started scratching his belly furiously.

"Ha, he's gotten so big, but he still acts like a little puppy." Lula laughed.

Castiel grinned and emptied some dog food into a bowl. "Oh yeah, where do you live now? It has to be close, right?"

"Actually I live in the exact same apartment." Castiel looked at her like she was joking. "I'm serious! As far as I heard, no one even moved into it while I was gone. It's remodeled though, it looks a lot nicer."

"That's weird, I want to see now, I heard they redid that place, maybe I can stop by and see."

Lula was looking around his house and saw that everything was pretty much the same. She followed Castiel to his room, and lay down on Castiel's bed, noticing that barely anything had changed since she had left here also. She still noticed the drawing she made for him, of when Demon was a puppy, on his mirror. The bed suddenly moved and she looked beside her to see Castiel lying next to her with his signature smirk.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… it's just been two years since you were last on my bed, remember?"

Lula blushed and tweaked him playfully on his nose, knowing full well what he meant. "Well I hope that's still a good memory for you, because it's not happening again."

He frowned. "Lula… I didn't mean it like that. I just…" he struggled to find the words, then instead put his arms over her body. "I missed you."

She looked away, realizing now that she had been right in thinking he still had feelings for her. "Cas… don't you remember that you have a girlfriend?"

He flinched. "Don't remind me, I thought I was over you that's why I went out with her… but then you came back and I realized that I still feel the same way I did two years ago. Lula don't push me away again, please." He propped himself up so he was laying over her. His red hair hung over his face as he started down at her. He had probably planned this as soon as they started talking at the park, in a desperate attempt to rekindle their supposed romance.

Lula sighed and looked away. She wasn't into him, she never had been, but if Castiel wanted to cheat on his girlfriend, that was his business, but there was no way there would be anything between them. "Castiel, I won't ever like you. Your one of my closest friends still, but whatever you're planning, it won't change how I feel."

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead. "Lula, When I saw you at the park I realized how much I missed you. I like my girlfriend now, but compered to you… you were my first love… and then you just left… I just want you to remember what we had, and if you say you don't like me after this… then I won't try again." He nibbled on her ear, and she could tell he wasn't relenting.

Her face flushed and she rubbed a strand of his hair in between her fingers. "I liked it better before you died it" she murmured.

"Then I'll stop dying it. I just needed to do something different after you left." He cradled her neck in his hand and leaned closer. "Other than my hair, Lula, nothing else had changed. I haven't even had sex with anyone else since you." His lips drew closer to her neck, sending delicious shivers down her body, but she tried to fight it.

"Castiel, stop! I don't love you. I can't. I'm sorry I ever made you think that I could." She pushed him off her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Looking in his eyes she saw he was too far gone to stop. "Castiel…" she murmured. In response he brushed his lips over hers, making her body respond with a jolt of lust.

"You may not love me, but you want me right now don't you." He whispered. His tongue traced an image in her neck and it took all her willpower not to moan. She felt bad, like she was using him again. But they were both adults now, and her body did crave his, even if her heart didn't. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist in acceptance. Castiel groaned and slammed his mouth into hers, his tongue stroked hers until he pulled away and jerked her upper body towards him. She breathed heavily as he ripped her shirt and bra off, then pushed her back under him.

She noticed his huge erection pushing at the entrance of his jeans, and hungrily ripped his belt off. "Not so fast" he chuckled. " I have to have my fun with you first." He pulled her tight jeans off, then rubbed her wet pussy outside her underwear as she squirmed in delight. Pulling her panties aside, he slipped his middle finger in her entrance, swirling it around as she moaned in response. "You want more babe?"

"Ohhh God yess" he pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. She couldn't believe how good that felt, his warm tongue was inside her, lapping up her juices as he thumbed her clit, driving her to the brink. "God Castiel, I need your dick." He pulled away and she got up the lay on her knees so he could fuck her doggy style. He quickly grabbed her hips and laid her on her back again.

"Not this time" he answered to her look of confusion. "I want you to look at me as I fuck you" she blushed and bit her lip. Was he going to make love to her? She didn't want that, she just wanted to be fucked. Castiel discarded his shirt and pants, and held his dick in one hand as he rubbed it. "Nothing had changed? It's at least an inch bigger!" she thought. His dick was maybe nine inches now, and she felt her pussy get wetter at the sight of it. "You want to taste it first?" he asked. Lula nodded eagerly. Castiel kneeled over her breasts, and playfully slid his dick in and out of her mouth while he squeezed her nipples. "I miss your boobs, I swear no one else has boobs like yours at school, yours are so huge." She smiled and rubbed her tongue against the head of his dick, tasting his salty precum oozing out. Quickly he drew the whole thing in her mouth, bringing it to the back of her throat until she couldn't breathe. "Want it in your pussy now? Want my big hard cock to fill your little wet cunt?"

"Yes Castiel, please shove your cock in me" she moaned. He positioned his dick at her entrance, but paused before he put it in. "Lula… look at me" he leaned forward and kissed her slowly then made sure her eyes were glued on his. She complied, and watched looked into his eyes and his penis probed her entrance

Slowly he pushed his dick in her, all the way up to his balls. She kept her eyes on his as long as she could, but they closed when she couldn't take it any longer and her mouth opened in sweet agony. "Uuhhh, mmm" She felt his lips on her again, circling her nipples and licking her neck. He went slow at first, then picked up the pace to a steady rhythm. She could hear the squishing noises her pussy made from all her wetness as he pounded his meat in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started rocking her hips to his rhythm, driving his dick deeper inside her until it hit that sweet spot that made her practically scream in delight. He pushed his hands under her back and lifted her body until her boobs pressed against him and he smashed his lips against hers as he swallowed her moans. She felt his balls hit her asshole as he drove his cock into her, then pulled it out all the way to the head. "Mnnn Castiel, god your dick, mmm it feels so good fuck me harder." "God you're just as tight as I remembered, your such a good fuck Lula." Lula moaned something non-coherent in response, she was so far gone. All she could think of was Castiel's warm body pressed against her, his tongue filling her mouth, and his huge cock pounding into her pussy. She felt an orgasm building up and moaned louder each time it got stronger. Castiel sensed it and began pushing his dick in her harder and faster, until waves of bliss rocked her body and she couldn't tell if she was moaning or screaming. At the same time Castiel came, shooting streams of cum into her little cunt. He collapsed on her, his mouth on her neck, panting hard as he regained herself. Lula stroked his sweaty hair and kissed his forehead, moaning quietly.

"Lula…" His teeth raked her neck and he sat up, Slowly pulling his dick out of her. Cum and pussy juice leaked out of her onto the bed. She reached her fingers down to scoop some up taste it.

"Mmmm Cas, give me your dick." She tried to sit up but nearly fell with dizziness. Castiel chuckled and put his dick closer to her so she could lick their juices off it.

"So what were you saying befor,e" he teased "about something not happening again?"

She glared at him playfully, but her mouth was too full of cock to answer. She sucked all the cum off and began playing with his hairy balls, sucking on them and rubbing them as she pressed her tongue against the tip of his dick. "God, you're going to make me cum again." Castiel gasped.

"Mmph, go ahead." She started sucking him off harder. He began rocking his hips, pushing his dick deeper into her mouth. She got on her knees on the bed and he stood up and grabbed her head in his hands, pulling it forward until she was choking on all nine inches of him. He pulled her head back and forth, fucking it until his dick twitched and streams of salty cum filled her mouth. She swallowed it all, and licked all the cum off of him, finally sitting back and slowly stroking her swollen cunt.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

He watched her play with herself for a while, and leaned forward to nuzzle her neck and get her wetter. She let him do that for a bit before pushing him away and getting off his bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cas… I've got to go, it's already nine." She searched for her clothes as he looked at the clock. "Shit your right… you could always stay the night you know though."

She started at him blankly, all the traces of lust had left her. "No."

Castiel frowned. "Why not Lula? You used too."

She shook her head. "Castiel, I don't like you. I love fucking you still, but I'm not interested in anything other than being your fuckbuddy. I'm sorry we went out before, I was dumb back then. You have a girlfriend now so maybe you should focus on her." She pulled her underwear on and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt.

Castiel felt his heart clench. When he saw her on the swing at the park, he had thought that maybe he was imagining it. But it was her, and even though she had changed she was still the same person. She was wearing her long black hair natural now, and a lacey black top with skinny jeans and his old leather jacket he had given her over two years ago. Her violet eyes still drew him in, and her sassy smile and blunt words were exactly like they were the last time he had seen her. Castiel liked Mia, a lot, but he couldn't help but feel that compared to Lula, she was just second best. He knew he had told Lula he would stop trying, but now that he had fucked her, and looked into her eyes as she came for him, he couldn't let her go. He would still try, he felt horrible for cheating on Mia, but his heart was set on Lula now, and he would try to make her fall in love with him.

She had just pulled her fur boots on when he stepped forward and embraced her. "I still plan on seeing your apartment soon, so don't think you're getting rid of me." He kissed her, teasing her with his tongue than pulling away when she started to kiss him back.

"You're so annoying, but alright," she laughed. "you can expect to see me next week at school sometime, and don't tell anyone I'm back, it's a surprise!" She hugged Demon goodbye and walked out.

Castiel was still naked when he shut the door, but his parents wouldn't be back for a month so he didn't care. He definitely wouldn't tell anyone about Lula, Mia could never find out about this. He wasn't going to break up with Mia, he still liked her, but if somehow Lula ever fell in love with him, then he wouldn't look back.

* * *

**I'll upload the next chapter Friday or Saturday. **

**Sorry, but looks like Castiel is going to be the antagonist. As for Lula, if it wasn't clear before, they used to date, but Lula was never into him.**

**So what do you think so far, any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

I'd like to thank K5Rakitan for your input, and a special thanks to iiStrawberryelegance for your ideas!

So at first I thought I was bending Castiels character a bit… but after seeing how he acted after Deborah I think this is actually pretty accurate.

**Next Day**

**Mia's POV**

"…"

It was already 7:50, but Castiel wasn't there to meet her at the entrance of the park to walk her to school. She glanced at her cell phone clock and fidgeted. If she left and missed him he would be mad, but she was hoping to get there early to see if Violet had done some problems on the homework she couldn't figure out. By the time 7:55 rolled around panic set in and she started speed-walking to school. What the hell was with Castiel? He hadn't been late all week, he had told her, since he had a reason to come to school now, he would stop ditching. Anger boiled over in her as she walked and by the time she entered the courtyard she could care less that she was late. She banged open the door to the classroom and took her seat without so much as an apology.

"Glad to see you decided to join us." The teacher said from the front. "I hope your new… _relationship_ won't be affecting your performance from now on."

Mia clenched her book in her fists, not believing the nerve the teacher had for dealing such a low blow. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. But for the rest of the day, Castiel was gone. Her anger turned into a bitter sadness at having been lied to, and she decided to call to see if he had intentionally lied to her. Mia walked out into the courtyard and slipped her phone out of her pocket, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she turned around to see Nathaniel. "You've been acting out today, is there something wrong?"

Mia didn't care if he patronized her about Castiel, she needed to talk. "Castiel's been gone all day! I think he ditch-"

"Oh." Nathaniel stopped her and suddenly looked pissed. "I didn't realize this was a Castiel problem. I thought since he wasn't here and you were acting up, it was a problem concerning you. Sorry I asked."

"It _is_ my problem! Castiel said-"

"No, Mia, I decided to leave you two alone, and not get involved, if I hear anymore I'll just make us both upset. Bye."

Mia stood flabbergasted as Nathaniel turned and walked away. Since when did he not get involved? _He_ had sought _her_ out, and he didn't even care to listen to her? Maybe it was better this way, if Nathaniel knew Castiel ditched again then he would have nothing good to say about it. Mia needed consoling, but Nathaniel could never offer her that. She needed Castiel…

* * *

"…Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line sounded groggy.

"Castiel? What the fuck, did you sleep all day?" Mia growled.

"…Oh, shit. I guess I did. Sorry Mia, I hadn't woken up."

"I can't believe that! I'm going to have to come over and make sure you wake up on time now. You don't know how upset I was today, I hate when people lie to me!"

"…I'm really sorry Mia… I… I'm an idiot..."

Castiels voice sounded sunken and depressed, she could imagine him at the other end of the line with a remorseful expression on his face. She was suprised he hadn't gotten defensive. So he really did feel bad about breaking his promise…

"Castiel? It's okay, I'm not that mad, I just had to put up with some shit… how bout I come over to cheer you up?" Mia asked hopefully.

"Erm…"

"What? Castiel come on! Why are you even hesitating?" Mia sputtered angrily.

"Heh, fine. I'll start getting ready. Bye Mia." The line went dead, and Mia stared at her phone in concern. Was he really alright? He had sounded so-

"Going over to _his_ house? You've only been with him for a week, what a slut." A voice sneered behind her. Mia whipped around to come face-to-face with the blonde bitch and her crew.

She bit back her anger to come up with a comeback. "Yep, only a week, how longer did it take you Amber? Wait… you still haven't got any! Heh!"

"Please. I've gotten more in a _year_ then you _ever_ will." Amber smirked triumphantly, not realizing the trap Mia had set up.

"Really? More in a year, you say? Who's the slut again? Excuse me, I don't want to catch an STD from you, so I'll be going." Mia wheeled around and stormed off campus, feeling satisfaction mix with her anger. That fucking slut… she always shows up at the worst time, but Mia prided her self in her ability to make her look stupid. She saw plenty of other girls grow flustered and embarrassed, but Mia had the ability to always wrap Amber in her own insults.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

He hadn't really lied about being asleep the whole day, he tried to reason with himself. He had spent the whole night lying in bed thinking about his situation, and sleep had finally claimed him sometime in the morning. When his alarm had gone off, he had automatically shut it off without even thinking and fell back asleep. Mia had called shortly after he had woken up. He was sitting on his bed rubbing his face when the phone rang.

Shit… he thought, looking at the ID.

"…Hello?"

Of course she had been mad, after hearing her angry tone though; Castiel was hit with the full realization of what he had done.

"…I'm really sorry Mia… I… I'm an idiot..." He had cheated on her. After seeing the girl he had been in love with for years, he completely lost control, and had completely forgot about the girl now by his side. Castiel had never sunk that low before, and the guilt ate at him as he talked to her. He didn't want to see her, he couldn't face her. But he couldn't avoid her either. Castiel didn't want to break up with Mia, but there was no way she could ever know about last night.

After hanging up, Castiel sunk his face into his hands. "Shit… I really fucked up. Why the hell did Lula have to come back? Fuuucckkk." He fell back onto his bed and ran his hands over his face. After a while, his bed dipped with extra weight, and he felt two heavy paws on his chest. He looked up to see the Demon staring him down in concern.

"Right, I gotta get ready. She'll be even more pissed if she shows up and I'm in my underwear." Though I'd love to see her face when she sees that…

Castiel pushed that thought out of his head and began pulling his clothes on. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door and Demon started barking like crazy.

"Hey mutt, get back." Castiel growled as he pushed the large dog out of the way with his foot. He cracked open the door to see Mia's frightened face. "See, it's just her, chill out." Demon let loose a final growl before settling back down.

"Wow, I can see now why your parents never worry about you being home alone." Mia laughed as she came inside. She looked around the house and grinned. "You keep the place pretty clean for a guy."

"I'm not a fucking slob just because I live alone." Castiel laughed. The laugh caught in his throat as he saw Mia's glare directed at him. "W-what?"

"You _skipped school_ dumb ass. After you promised me you wouldn't! How the hell did you sleep in so late?" Mia yelled.

"Chill out, you said you weren't mad, remember?" Her glare didn't waver. "I'm just a heavy sleeper Mia, sorry…" he glanced away from her softening gaze.

"Maybe you should get a new alarm or something then…" She sat on his couch and patted the seat next to her for him to sit down. Instantly Demon jumped up and settled down on the couch. "Wha-!"

"Sorry, I do that when I want him to sit. Down mutt!" Castiel barked, and Demon jumped down with an indignant glare. Castiel sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat. "Look Mia… I'm really sorry… I made a huge mistake… I.. I've been a huge idiot." Guilt ate through his heart as he spoke. "I really fucked up, and I completely understand why you're mad at me…" He looked into her green eyes before he rested his head on her shoulder. "Mia… I'm so sorry…" He bit his lip. His apology had nothing to do with him missing school... but it was the best he could do without telling her.

"Castiel…" Mia began stroking his hair as she talked. "It's okay. I realize it was a mistake now, just try harder to make sure this doesn't happen again, okay? You need to break your bad habits."

"Yeah… I'll try." He caught her hand in his and shifted so he was holding it to his lips. Mia was nothing like Lula. She was kind, considerate, explosive, caring, nosy, playful, emotional, but most of all, she could recognize his emotions instantly, and always tried to make him happy. Lula was uncaring and stoic. She lived her life inside of herself and looked at the lives of other people as her own entertainment. There was a time when she was reckless and dangerous, and her cold attitude drug others, including Castiel, into her own self-destructive circle. That attitude had driven Castiel insane, she did everything for herself, never anything to seem "cool", he loved that in her, but he hated how she only used him for her own amusement and pleasure, even though he had always let her use him. Now she was different, she had turned her self-destruction into self-betterment, but she was still distant. She could care less about him, but she was more aware of his feelings it seemed. He felt like he had a chance, or maybe it was his old self simply pining over her in-affections again. Either way, when he thought about Lula he wanted so badly for her to just _react_ to him. That was what made him cheat on Mia, and he felt the guilt like a weight in his body when he thought about it. Mia was nothing like Lula, he _had_ Mia, and she was always there for him. Why the hell was he still hung up on that other girl? Why the hell couldn't he just be happy with what he had? Why the hell was he still thinking about last night even as he held Mia to him?

"…Castiel?" Mia was on his lap now, nuzzling against him. "Castiel, are you okay? I told you I'm not mad…" she looked into his face with concern.

You should be mad… "It's fine princess." Castiel forced himself to laugh, and ruffled her short hair.

"Hey, you ass!" Mia snapped.

"Watch your mouth, you've been swearing up a storm since we started going out, am I being a bad influence on you?" Castiel grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"Psh, no! I can curse when I want." She bit his ear playfully, glad that he was acting normal again. He inhaled sharply and flipped her onto her back.

"Watch out, _princess_, you're in my lair now, this can get dangerous" he breathed into her ear.

"Please, you would never hurt me." Mia laughed. She apparently didn't get the meaning behind his words. Castiel smirked into her hair. She would learn… He placed a hand on her bare thigh, right under the hem of her shorts, and began stroking the skin there. Meanwhile his mouth traveled down to her neck and began lightly biting the skin under her jaw.

"Nngh, Castiel, what are you-" Mia pressed against his chest in a half-hearted attempt to push him off.

"Hey now," Castiel breathed against her skin. "I told you: my house, my rules." He sucked at her skin until there was a sizable mark left, and his hands ran along the inside of her thighs.

"Ah! Castiel!" Mia pushed Castiel away with full force now, and sat up. Her face was flushed as she felt the mark on her neck. "Did you just give me a hickey?" She looked at Castiel's smirking face. "My parents will see! They'll kill me!" She shoved Castiel lightly, but her face was still flushed with want.

"I'll just make one in a less noticeable spot then," Castiel teased, pulling her shirt down as he pressed his lips against the top of her breasts.

"Castiel!" Mia gasped, pushing his face away in embarrassment. "I'm serious! I need to cover this before I get home!" She stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Fine," Castiel huffed, pushing himself off the couch. "Don't you have makeup to cover it or something?"

"I need to go to the mall to buy that green based foundation."

"…What?" Wasn't foundation skin makeup? Why would it be…?

Mia sighed and grabbed her stuff. "There's a lot of different make up, I just need to go to the mall and get this. Will you come?" She looked up him pleadingly. She didn't say it out loud, but he could tell her she was thinking "since you didn't come to school today, you owe me this."

"Fine, fine. I needed to buy some lipstick anyway" he sighed as he grabbed his shoes.

"Eh?" Mia gasped. "You wear-"

"It's a joke, sheesh!" Castiel laughed. He put his arm around Mia as they stepped out the door. This girl could really make him happy. If he thought about her instead of Lula, he was sure that he would eventually fall in love with her, and his feelings for Lula would vanish.


	4. Chapter 4: Mall Encounter

Sorry for taking so long! If you haven't already, make sure you read chapter 3! And please review!

**The Mall**

**Mia's POV**

Mia browsed the shelves of Sephora as she looked for that green-tinted foundation. Castiel stood beside her, trying to look anywhere but at the rows of makeup before him.

"I can't believe girls wear this much make-up… and not even ugly girls."

"Castiel!" Mia hissed, elbowing him. "Don't be rude!" She glanced pointedly at the less-than-attractive girl trying on eye shadow a few aisles away.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Mia practically jumped as the bubbly voice sounded behind her. Ignoring Castiel's amused smirk, she turned to the young sales clerk and smiled.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for that green based foundation?"

The sales clerk opened her mouth to ask something, but glanced suddenly at Mia's neck. "Ooohh…. I see what you mean." She smirked and glanced from her to Castiel. "What you're looking for is right over here."

Mia glared at Castiel and whispered angrily, "See? It's really noticeable!" Castiel smirked and rolled his eyes as he followed them.

The sales lady led Mia to the product and showed her briefly how to put it on, before ringing the item up. "Is that all?" Mia nodded. "Alright, have a nice evening you two." She winked at them before she left.

"Sheesh." Mia sighed. "That was really awkward."

"At least my mark's not noticeable; I never knew there was makeup for stuff like that." He smiled and slipped his hand around her waist, but Mia was still irked. He insisted on calling it _his_ mark. Mia had mixed feelings about that. "-and now we can go home." She heard Castiel say.

"Oh, no, wait!" Mia turned to him as she suddenly remembered. "I wanted to look at new bed sheets, would you mind?" She looked at Castiel's frowning face. "Pleeaassee" she begged as she rubbed his arm.

Castiel looked away, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep a frown on his face. "Fine, I guess I'll come with you. What's wrong with your old sheets?"

"I just got bored of them." Mia answered. She heard Castiel sigh. He had no idea how a girl's mind worked.

They made their way to the furniture store, and when they reached the bed room part Mia immediately plopped onto a display bed. "I love the beds here, their so soft! Castiel, try it!"

"Really? I've never tried…" Castiel pressed down on the mattress with his hands. "Are you sure it's not just the huge comforter?"

Mia was about to say something back when a girl appeared. "Hey you two, this isn't your bedroom." Mia flushed and rolled off. The girl didn't look like she worked here; in fact, she was carrying a shopping cart. Castiel turned around to see who had spoken and his body tensed.

"Lula…" His eyes were wide with shock.

"You know her?" Mia asked. Castiel didn't answer, so she turned to the girl with long black hair.

"What? I go shopping too, you know." Her eyes danced with laughter as she turned to Mia. "You better snap your boyfriend out of it; I think he thinks I'm a ghost."

"…Who are you?" Mia asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Castiel breathed out finally and answered for her. "She's… she's a friend who I haven't seen in a long time. I thought she moved…" he glared at the girl, looking too angry for Mia to be reassured.

But the girl was amused by the whole situation. "Well, I'm back now. I have to make up some classes before I graduate." She turned toward Mia and grinned. "Don't worry; he's mad because he probably thinks I'm still a bad kid. I can tell that you've really knocked some sense into him, so I'll tell you: I'm not as wild as I was when we were friends."

"Hmph." Castiel grunted, still looking angry. "I hope so. You were really a fuck-up when you used to live here."

"Castiel!" Mia gasped. "What the hell! Don't say that to people you haven't seen in a long time!" She turned toward Lula. "I'm sorry… he… he's not as much as a delinquent as he used to be, he's a really great guy now. I'm guessing you two knew each other when-"

"We knew each other when we were both delinquents." Lula finished, grinning. "It's okay. I understand. It's probably better you don't let him get mixed up with me, seeing as I'm such a bad kid." She smirked and her violet eyes flashed with laughter. "Well, I gotta go. You go to Sweet Amoris right? I'll be starting there next week." The girl turned to leave but Mia stopped her. She wasn't sure why, this girl was somehow linked to Castiel's past, and Mia was curious to know more about her despite the uncomfortable feeling she got. Besides, Castiel was acting like a dick, so she had to try to make the girl understand that wasn't how he usually was.

"Why don't you stay with us a bit? I'm shopping here too, you two can catch up. He's usually not as… you know…" Mia looked up at Castiel in exasperation. He still harbored a glare.

"You sure?" Lula looked confused, and Mia nodded enthusiastically. "Huh. How did such a nice girl like you ever end up with this guy?" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Castiel, and both girls laughed. Mia felt herself relax. Whoever this girl was, she must have some interesting things to say about Castiel…

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

What the Hell? He wasn't sure how it happened, but his girlfriend and… her were now walking ahead of him, talking like old friends. He felt uneasy. Lula wasn't the type of girl to have ulterior motives, and she wasn't the type of girl to use his secret to her advantage. In fact, Castiel thought, this probably had nothing to do with him at all. She was just making friends. The thought made his heart twinge. She had never cared about what he did, or thought, and she was making it all too obvious as she chatted with his girlfriend. He almost felt jealous, before he realized why she was doing this. She had left school with almost no friends. Her one close friend had been arrested, and he had never mattered to her enough for her to care. She was making new friends. That was all. The fact that Mia was his just made it easier for her. He walked behind them, resentful of being ignored.

When he had first saw her he had panicked. There she was… and his girlfriend. What was she going to do? She was amused at his reaction, and made it seem like they had never met last night. She had made it very clear to Castiel then: last night never happened. He was both relieved at her indifference, and angry. She was giving him a second chance; he was supposed to forget about her, hate her even. Once again, she was completely blowing him off, and despite his relief at not having to lie to Mia, he felt hurt. And guilty.

Now, as he walked behind them, the mixed feeling inside him raged a bloody battle. There was Mia, the girl he could laugh at and tease, and who would still be by his side; and Lula, the girl who had drug him through hell, encouraged all his bad habits, and still didn't give a crap about him at the end of the day. But Lula had still been one of his best friends, she may have got him in trouble, but she had always gotten him out of it, and they would laugh about their crazy adventures after wards. He could hear her talking to Mia now about it "then, we were stuck on the wall, with dogs on one side and the gang on the other…"

* * *

He flashed back to that time. He had gone with Lula downtown to meet with her dealer. When they met, he had been less than happy. Castiel got from their yelling that Lula had underpaid him a few times, and he was short now so he was in trouble. Lula was yelling back that he had to be a complete retard to think that she would try to rip him off. Their argument was turning heated and Castiel got defensive.

"Hey, you need to back off" he growled, pushing the smaller man back.

"Lay off, kid," he snapped. "You don't know what the hell you're getting into."

Castiel had said something back, but Lula hit him sharply in the back. "What the-"

"Shut up, let's go!" Lula threw a look to her left and took off. Castiel looked quickly in the direction she had glanced and saw a gang of men advancing.

"Aye," one of them called. "Is that the girl who owes you money, Grey?"

"…Yeah, she has your money!" the dealer called back.

"You son of…" Castiel growled. But there was no point standing up against a gang. He took off after Lula. She was fast, and her black hair, which had purple highlights then, streamed behind her. He saw her hop onto a brick wall and start running on it. Castiel grunted and pulled himself onto the wall. He wasn't sure why she hadn't just jumped over it... As he ran after he looked down and realized why: on the other side was an apartment complex, and four huge dogs were chasing them from the ground. The property didn't end for a while, so there was no way they could jump down.

Soon after, the gang caught up and was running behind them on the ground. "You better stop! If you just give us the money we won't hurt you!"

"She doesn't have your fucking money!" Castiel snapped. Lula didn't bother with a reply; her whole focus was getting to the end of the property so they could finally hop the wall to the other side. The gang was catching up and Castiel saw them start to pull themselves up on the wall. The dogs on the other side were going insane; their claws reached higher and were scratching Castiel's legs. Finally they reached the end of the property, and the dogs stopped dead at the wall. Lula panted and jumped over, dashing through the yard to jump another wall, Castiel close on her heels. It took a while, but they finally outran the gang following them. Lula collapsed on the pavement as people passed by glaring. Castiel shakily lowered himself into a sitting position. "Hey, are you-"

He was interrupted by her breathless laughter. "Oh man… I'm sorry you got dragged into that. Fucking Grey… he always lies." She pushed herself up and rested her head on his shoulder as she kept laughing. "That was really fun though!"

"Heh…" Castiel grinned at her attitude. This girl was insane… he leaned forward and whispered "You wanna go to my place?"

She grinned up at him. "Alright, fine. I owe you for putting you through that I guess." She laughed and bounced up, and started walking towards his house. Castiel felt a twinge of pain at the careless acceptance, but if he got a chance to fuck her, he wouldn't complain…

* * *

And it was still the same now as it was then. The only reason she had let him do her last night was because she had wanted sex. There was no feeling attached to it, there never was. As she walked in front of him, she was making that clear. "I'm talking to your girlfriend right now to show how much I don't give a fuck about you" was basically what she was saying. Now that she had cleaned up her act, she had no reason to even care about him.

Shit I need to stop thinking about this…

He forced himself to walk up to Mia and linked his arm in hers. She looked up at him with a friendly smile and he forced himself to smile back at her. "Hey, don't believe everything she says, she was way more troublesome than I ever was!" he joked. But he couldn't make eye contact with Lula, not with Mia right here…

* * *

**Lula's POV**

Mia was a really nice girl. She almost felt guilty talking to her so casually. Of course the girl was eager to know about Castiel when he was a "bad kid", though she laughed, most of her reactions expressed disapproval.

"I can't believe you two got into so much trouble! You're not like that now, right?" Her innocent green eyes looked into Lula's.

"Heh, no. You can't be crazy forever I guess. I grew up." Lula felt like she was talking to a child. This girl was so naive; it was obvious why Castiel wasn't that upset that she was talking to her. She had dismissed Castiel's reactions at just shock and caution at seeing his old friend.

She had already gathered the things she needed at this shop, and waited patiently as Mia tried to decide which sheet set she wanted. As she waited she looked at Castiel from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, his expression a mix of confusion, disapproval, anger, and sadness.

Lula resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she looked away. Here he was with his girlfriend, and he was still obsessed with her. Lula could care less if he pined after her, but she was a bit disgusted that he would do so right in front of Mia. She felt bad for the poor girl. But it was behind her. Lula wouldn't do Castiel again. She had to be different, even though she naturally was swayed towards the darker side of life; she had to keep that behind her...

"Hey Mia, I have to get going, I have some more shopping to do, since I just moved back." Lula felt bored suddenly. There was no point in her staying here with his idiot and his girlfriend. She felt annoyed at just being in their presence.

"Oh... well it was nice meeting you! I'll see you next week I guess?" Mia smiled, looking a little disappointed. Lula smiled and turned away. She was almost out of the store before she stopped, and curiosity brought her back. It was easy to hide in the furniture store, and she wasn't disappointed with her decision.

"So, that was your old friend? You two used to get into trouble a lot?" Mia was asking. Castiel had abandoned his friendly demeanor and was losing patience.

"Yes, Mia. Her and some others. But it's different now, I'm not a stupid little punk anymore, so stop bringing it up." He snapped.

Mia frowned. "I know Castiel, and Lula's different too-"

"How the hell would you know?" Castiel interrupted. "She's not as bad as she was, but she still has the same careless attitude."

"…I don't see what your problem is Castiel… She seems like a nice girl now. _I_ like her. If you don't like her anymore that's fine, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Mia pouted.

"Fine, Mia. I don't care what you do with her. I just don't want to be around her because she brings up bad memories." Castiel shoved his hands in his pocket. "Are you ready to go yet?"

The two of them went off, and Lula was left behind the shelf she had chosen to spy behind.

So she brought up bad memories… she frowned into space. Castiel wasn't going to get over her easily. Lula sighed and leaned back. Well… if she had that effect on him, she would stay away from him then. She couldn't afford to slip up, and Castiel had already slipped up enough.

Next week, she thought, I'm going to be a completely different person.


End file.
